


Universe: 41, Jim Kirk: 0 (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy keeps tabs on Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe: 41, Jim Kirk: 0 (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Universe: 41, Jim Kirk: 0.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472748) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



This is a [link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xkc94eypxpuw1k4/Universe+41+Jim+Kirk+0.mp3) the download and streaming.

I hope you enjoy! :D

Please feel free to leave feedback to the author or myself :) Any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
